Cavall
Cavall are a tribe of nomads located in the desert. Social Structure The tribe is led by a chief, a title that is inherited rather than earned. The chief is treated as royalty, and while the tribe travels together, very few people actually interact with the chief or his family, instead interacting with his Tlato, or guards, warriors hand picked to guard the chief. The guards would relay messages back and forth, as well as taste any food recieved by the chief, to ensure there is no poison in it. The second in line of the social structure are women, who were always treated delicately, and allowed free roam of wherever the tribe was at, even in Lyon. When one of their women was kidnapped, it was reported to the Chief, who mobilized the tribe to find and punish those who abducted the woman, as well as rescue the woman in question. When it came to the warriors, they were devided into castes depending on their social class. The high class ones would have the best missions, and were used to mop up after a battle, whereas the lower class warriors were put in the frontlines, as well as being used as servants after a fight or during the day. Each group of warriors was led by a Tlato. Outside of the social structure lay the priests, men who spoke for god in the eyes of the tribe, and were usually the elders of the tribe. They were consulted in all things, whether that be a civil dilemma, such as water or food shortage, or battle strategies for a raid. Beliefs The Cavall follow what they believe to be god's will when they can, seeing god as their guide through the desert lands, what they consider holy. They sacrifice their own blood or the blood of their enemies to god to appease him, as well as praying daily. Cavall see the human body as a source of wisdom, strength, and intelligence, and when one of their own dies, they consume that person's flesh, both to share in that person's wisdom, strength, and intelligence, as well as deny that person the dishonor of becoming a corrupted or horror. Cavall see corrupted and horrors as challenges god wishes them to undertake. When they kill one of these beigns, they consume their flesh, seeing them as a source of strenght and longevity. Cavall practice ritual bloodletting, believing that by doing so they will purge their bodies of sin, dishonor, cowardice, and other negative emotions and espects, leaving behind only honorable ones. Cavall do not take prisoners, and do not induct people into the tribe unless they are born into it, or wed into it. When Cavall capture enemies, it is only for food, eating them at their leisure, or as sacrifice. Crime and Punishment Disobeying a Tlato is a crime punishable by loss of status, and usually requires an act of blood letting as penance. Invading the privacy of the Chief or his family is a crime punishable by a loss of status, and always requires an act of blood letting as penance. Not choosing to defend a member of the tribe when they are being attacked is a crime punishable by banishment from the tribe. This is a level two banishment, and not harsh. The banished tribe member will be allowed to roam the holy lands all they want, as well as see the tribe once a year when they trade in Lyons. Shedding blood in Lyon, the holiest part of the holy lands is a crime punishable by exile, the harshet punishment known to the tribe. An exile is a level one banishment, and when a person is sent into exile, they are treated by the rest of the tribe as a non-person. Their name is no longer recognized, they are no longer recognized as human beings but instead as dangerous animals. If the person in exile tries to seek refuge in Lyon, and the Lyon guards do not remove them, he is then ignored altogether, as if he did not exist. No matter how much the tribesmember in exile may plead or beg for aid, no member of the tribe is to acknowledge their existence.